


Immersion Experience

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle XI, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a hot soak at the end of a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XI; very fluffy smut.

Tsuna and the boys had been meeting with the Cizeta all week, driving back and forth between their respective territories and trying to come to some sort of accord on the matter of the Cizeta's trade in drugs. Kyouko personally didn't see what there was to agree on, since Tsuna was determined to bring it to an end and the Cizeta were just as determined to go on as they always had, but Tsuna was Tsuna and had to try the negotiation approach first. For his sake, she hoped that this would be one of the times it worked, but he had been coming home in a progressively grimmer mood each evening, so she suspected that this wasn't going to be one of them and had resigned herself to several evenings without him while he worked against the inevitable.

The bathtub in the suite of rooms that Kyouko shared with Tsuna wasn't much like the one she'd grown up with: it had feet and was huge and roomy, deep enough that she could barely see over the lip of it when she sat in it and leaned back. As with many things, Kyouko had adjusted to this difference, though perhaps with less difficulty than some of the other things she had adapted to. Sometimes she wondered, a little guiltily, whether she should have enjoyed some of the amenities that came with being the Vongola Tenth's wife so much, but this was one of the things she didn't mind luxuriating in. There was something very satisfying about filling the tub with steaming water, lighting a candle or two, putting on some music, pouring a glass of wine, and then slipping into the water for a good long soak.

She hadn't expected Tsuna back from the Cizeta till late and had just finished filling the big tub to indulge herself with a soak and a trashy novel when she heard him come in. The day had gone badly; she could see it in the tightness of his mouth and the set of his jaw, though he managed to find a smile for her when she went to greet him. "Hey."

"Tsuna." Kyouko raised herself onto her toes and kissed him hello, thought about whether to ask how it had gone—but no, she had a better idea. "I was just about to get in the tub. Why don't you join me?"

He blinked, perhaps registering her silky robe for the first time. "I wouldn't want to intrude—"

Kyouko made a face at him; silly boy. "You won't be." She took his hand and drew him along after her. "Come on."

He smiled again. "If you insist."

"I do." Some of the tightness eased from his face as she led him into the bathroom, just as she'd hoped it would. "Here, you light the candles for me. I'll be back in a moment." This was an evening that called for wine, which she went to fetch. Something white and cool would have been best, but the wine rack had red, which would have to do instead. She poured two glasses and padded back to the bathroom, which was awash in the soft glow of candlelight. Tsuna was undressing, peeling away the layers of the suit he wore like armor. He was too thin beneath it, she thought, watching him. She was going to have to speak to the staff about his meals and enlist Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun in making sure he actually ate them.

For now she waited until he was bare before pressing one of the glasses into his hand and setting the other on the little table she kept by the tub. "Here." She waited till he had taken a healthy drink before turning away to see about the music. Behind her, the bath sloshed as he eased himself into it; he made an appreciative noise. "That feels good."

"Doesn't it?" Piano, she decided, something quiet and soothing, and set the volume low. She pulled the hair back from her face and twisted it up, pinning it into place as she watched him sink lower in the water. He already looked more relaxed. That was good. "I think I would have married you just for that bathtub."

"I always did wonder what you saw in me." Tsuna leaned his head back against the rim of the tub, eyes closed. "Now I know: it's my taste in bathroom fixtures."

Kyouko slipped the robe off and went to him. "There might be one or two other things, too." She leaned over the tub and kissed him, tasting his mouth. When she pulled away, Tsuna opened his eyes. Kyouko smiled at him, warmth curling through her at the way he looked at her. There was nothing but honest appreciation in his eyes, simple pleasure in seeing her leaning over him mixed with a little wonder, too.

He lifted a hand from the water and touched her cheek, murmuring her name. Kyouko smiled and turned her face to kiss his fingertips; he drew a breath. "Come down here and join me?"

"With pleasure." She paused for a sip of the wine before settling into the water with him.

The tub was much more crowded with two bodies in it, but they managed to fit themselves together without too much fuss: Tsuna cradled her against his chest, circling his arms around her and sighing against her ear. Kyouko smiled and leaned back against him, covering his hands with her own. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

Tsuna's laugh was warm. "I wish I'd known to look forward to this. It would have made the day more bearable."

Kyouko gripped his hands a little tighter. "Was it bad?"

"I don't think he's going to listen to anything but force." Tsuna sounded exhausted. Grim. "It's so _stupid_."

It made her heart ache to listen to him—that was her Tsuna, so determined to make the world better and so puzzled that there were so few people willing to work as hard as he did to make that happen. "He doesn't realize that he'll make more money your way?"

"He doesn't _care_." Frustration verging on bitterness laced his tone. "I've given him half a dozen different ways he could make money hand over fist, but he won't have it. They're not traditional. And they involve the Cavallone." The Cavallone, whom the Cizeta detested, thanks to a long history that Kyouko still hadn't unraveled to her own satisfaction. "Maybe I should start bringing Xanxus to these meetings. I bet he'd be a lot more flexible with Xanxus glaring at him."

Kyouko winced; it was never a good sign when Tsuna started threatening to deploy Xanxus as a negotiator. "Most people would be," she murmured. "But—let me think. Perhaps I'll have some friends to lunch and get to work on Giulia." Who was young and had married into the Cizeta and had, moreover, just presented her stubborn goat of a husband with a new son. He was said to dote on her; perhaps there was a lever there they might use.

Tsuna sighed. "That would be good of you." Some of the frustration eased out of his voice, replaced by a hint of humor. "You'll work one of your miracles and I can rest. Perhaps I should just let you run the Vongola."

Kyouko smiled. "Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's true." Tsuna kissed her shoulder. "You really do work miracles."

"Smoke and mirrors," she told him, tilting her head to the side for him. "And a little psychology."

"If you say so." Tsuna kissed the curve of her neck. "I still think it's a miracle." She could feel him smiling against her skin. "After all, you did marry me."

She laughed. "For your bathtub."

"A guy like me takes any help he can get." Tsuna wound his arms around her more securely. "Especially if he knows how lucky he is."

Kyouko lifted one of his hands out of the water and pressed it against her lips. "I really think it's the other way around."

"I don't." He rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers. "I'm beyond lucky. I don't deserve half the things I have. Least of all you."

That wasn't going to do. Kyouko turned herself in his arms a bit, caught the earnest look on his face, and kissed him, putting her heart into it. "I love you," she told him. "Because of all the things you are."

He said her name, soft and wondering. Kyouko kissed him again, and again, feeling the way he began to relax into it. After a bit, he slid his hands away from hers and traced them over her skin. They were slick under the water; Kyouko sighed against his mouth with how good that felt and relaxed against his chest when he ran them over her breasts. His hands were warm, just like the water, and he touched her slowly, cupping her breasts in his palms and sliding his thumbs over the shape of them.

Kyouko sighed again as a different kind of heat began to spread through her, radiating out from where he stroked her skin. Her skin felt as though it had been sensitized; she could feel the eddies in the water as they shifted and the ripples Tsuna's hands made as he traced his hands through the water. She lifted a hand, reaching it back to him and running it through his hair as he murmured her name again, and sighed when he slid a hand down her ribs and let it rest over her hip. He murmured her name, questioning. Kyouko shifted herself over him, spreading her thighs over his. "Yes," she told him, sighing when he slid his fingers higher, dipping them between her thighs.

Tsuna kissed the side of her throat, moving his fingers against her; Kyouko moaned at how delightfully solid they were compared to the softness of the water. He knew just how to slide his fingers against her to make pleasure glow along her nerves and did. Kyouko rocked against his fingers and his hand on her breast, lips parting as she drew in deeper breaths of damp air. Tsuna kissed her throat and her shoulder, licking beads of water from her skin. Then he moved his fingers lower, sinking them into her and pressing the heel of his palm against her. Kyouko arched against the pressure of his fingers and the slow grind of his palm, clutching at his shoulder as the pleasure running through her flared hotter and brighter, until she melted into the sweetness of it.

"Oh," she sighed after, opening eyes that she hadn't even been aware of closing. "Oh, Tsuna..." When she glanced at him, he was smiling, shyly pleased, like he still couldn't believe that he was the one who undid her every time. "Thank you."

He made a soft, contented sound and nestled her against him, apparently perfectly satisfied with just that. But that was Tsuna: he was still a gentleman with her, even after all this time. It was, Kyouko reflected, a good thing that she'd always had a practical turn of mind.

Tsuna's breath escaped him on a gasp as she settled herself against him and pressed against the very specific hardness of him. "Kyouko—"

She smiled and rubbed herself against him again. "This would be even better than your fingers, don't you think?"

He groaned her name, low and open. Kyouko smiled and sent the water sloshing as she used the buoyancy it lent her to raise herself over him, spreading herself over him as best as she could in the narrow confines of the tub. His breath stuttered as he slid against her; Kyouko moaned at the feel of him against her, moving back and forth against skin that was still sensitive.

That was good, but it could be better; she reached down to find him and guided him against her. "Here," she said, breathless with the promise of him pushing against her. Tsuna groaned and rocked up against her, pressing in. Kyouko gasped with the stretch of it as the head of him slid inside her; she gripped the sides of the tub, bracing herself against them as pleasure fired up her spine again. "Oh..."

He pressed his face against her shoulder, panting her name against it, and settled his hands on her hips, holding them steady as he rolled his hips against hers, sliding himself deeper. The arrangement of their bodies meant that he couldn't get very deep, but the angle was perfect. Kyouko gasped as he worked in and out of her, each slow thrust sending starbursts of pleasure bursting behind her eyelids. Tsuna moaned against her shoulder, driving his hips against hers steadily, until she was taut, trembling on the edge again. Before she could say so, he moved a hand from her hip and stroked it _there_.

Sensation swept her down again; Kyouko cried out with the long waves of it. Tsuna surged up against her, groaning; the deep press of him inside her made her gasp again as aftershocks of pleasure shook her again.

He caught her afterwards, wrapping careful arms around her as she sagged against him, breathing hard, and pressed his mouth against her throat. Kyouko leaned against him, light-headed and nearly drowsy with satisfaction, as the water stilled again.

Eventually Tsuna drew a breath. "Oh. That was—"

"Mm." Kyouko reached for one of the glasses of wine and took a long drink. "Exquisite?" she suggested. "Mind-blowing?"

"I was, um. I was thinking _good_ ," he said; when she leaned her head back and peeked at him, she saw that he was more flushed than either the heat of the water or their exertions could account for.

She laughed and put the wine down so she could turn herself and kiss him. " _Good_ hardly seems adequate," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you."

Tsuna made a helpless sound. "I think I should be thanking _you_."

Kyouko laughed and settled herself against him, twining her fingers through his. "That's because you overthink these things." She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

He laughed, soft and wry, and cuddled her close. "I love you so much."

Kyouko smiled to hear it. "I love you, too," she murmured as he wound his arms around her, and let him hold her until the water cooled.


End file.
